Koi Radio
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: She was The nerd, they were the sassy co-workers, he was the boss put them all together and you get a story that can only be inspired by TV. What do we have here? A classic tale of an Ugly Duckling,or not The frequency of love starts on FM Koi Radio 109.6


**Hi guys, yes I am still writing Bury Your Dead. But I wanted to get this out of my system because it's been bbothering me for a while. I'm actually still in the process of writing the new Chapter to BYD but I'm not sure how I want to end that chapter so I've rewritten like ten times and still I'm not satisfied. _ It might just come out sometime within the first few weeks of 2010. But anyways this was just inspired by a bunch of Asian dramas and Spanish soaps I watch those A lot. I know. **

**Disclaimer: I do Not OWN SM _ I just sorta own the Idea. **

**This is a short story but depending on how much I become inspired it could be longer. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

A soft melody began to play, filling the quiet small apartment with its tune. It rang from the living room, down the small hall and into the opened bedroom door. Making the dark room surprisingly lit with the music's joyful melody. The skinny blonde awoke slowly. Her eyes opening and looking towards her night table on the other end of the bed, her blue eyes landing on the clock, it read four thirty am. She closed her eyes again and smiled as Frank Sinatra's Fly Me to the Moon filled her apartment. She had a bad habit of quickly turning off her alarms if they were anywhere near her, so being as this was going to be the first day of work, she put the alarm or more like her I-home in the living room and set it to go off at four-thirty am. That meant she had no choice but to get up from her bed and turn off the music.

But as to why her I-POD decided it wanted to wake her up with such a sweet melody that only made her want to sleep, was beyond her. She waited a moment or two before getting up. She had all sorts of different versions of that song which were all playing one after the other…she must have left the I-POD on her Fly Me to the Moon playlist…oh well…her favorite version was currently playing so she was okay with it was Jang Geun Suk's version, which was surprisingly sweet.

"In other words…darling, kiss me…" She sang quietly as she turned on the light to her room and walked into the bathroom across the room. She turned on the light to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her own reflection greeted her not that she could really see it, since she had yet to place her glasses on. Moving closer to the mirror her reflection became clearer. She was a fair girl, light peach skin and big beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her hair was blonde and ridiculously long, it went past her buttocks and almost reached her feet. She tied it up into a familiar style, two cute balls on top of her head that resembled meatballs.

She began her morning routine. Washing her face, brushing her teeth, and then walking back into the room and getting dressed. First of course, she placed her huge black glasses on her face, the lenses magnified her eyes to make them look really big; today she dressed with a long sleeved and two sizes bigger than her mocha shirt and a long, past her knees faded khaki skirt, along with what seemed like black elevator shoes but they were actually heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Perfect…at least in her eyes.

She walked into the kitchen and started to brew some coffee. She looked at the time in the microwave. It was five in the morning. It was her first day of work today….she was excited….she started at six. She looked around her apartment, so small and neat. She was too used to her routine, and a new job wasn't going to change a thing. At least that's what she had thought back then; back when she was just starting her career. Fresh out of the University she got hired to be one of the secretaries to Tokyo's most listened to Radio station Serenity 109.6 FM. She hoped to become a Radio DJ soon. She wished for it more than anything else. Even if she had to start as a secretary, she didn't care.

She drank her coffee once it was ready and when the clock hit five-fifteen am, she was out the door and on her way to work. The streets were quiet and still dark since the sun had yet to come up. She rode the bus to work and arrived ten minutes before six in the morning. She greeted the other workers and stepped into the elevator, riding the car up to the sixth floor of the building. When the ding was heard, the doors opened and she stepped out onto the floor which seemed to already be buzzing with life. The receptionist looked up.

She was a blonde same as her. But her hair was only as long as her waist, and her eyes were the same as hers but they seemed to be a little darker. She was beautiful. And when she looked up at her, she felt as if that blonde had checked her out. She smiled and spoke.

"Yes, Can I help you?" she asked. You could tell that her eyes were trying to say something along the lines of 'why are you wearing that?' but to her they were nice eyes that welcomed her warmly. She reached into her bag and took out her Employee ID. It had her picture and her name : Tsukino Usagi. The receptionist looked at the badge and then back at Usagi before smiling. "Welcome aboard Usagi-Chan! My name is Aino Minako." She said extended her hand, Usagi took it and bowed in the process.

"Hello." Minako moved from behind the reception. She was, to Usagi, a model. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a white skirt that hugged her waist and reached her knees, the skirt was tight showing off her curves and body. Along with what looked like a silver tie, her hair was loose and she wore black heels.

"I'll escort you around; you know helping you out and all." Minako said taking a folder with her. "So is this your first job or what?" Usagi followed her as she began to move further into the building. That place was beautiful and just out of this world for her.

"Uh…Yes. I just graduated from Tokyo U." she said, although her voice was barely above a whisper. Minako heard her either way. "Um…do you always dress so nicely?" Her question had Minako turning to her quickly, Usagi's head was bowed down, a small blushed spread on her face. Minako smiled, if she had thought this girl was an idiot with no sense of fashion she now thought she was an innocent person with no sense of fashion for herself.

"No…But I am trying to make my ex jealous, you know make him regret ever leaving me." Minako said as approached a big empty desk that sat in front of. Usagi blinked….this woman was amazing, if a guy ever left her she would just take it as it was her fault and feel down. She couldn't believe that there were woman who had the courage to show a man that the one that lost was him and not her. "But It's usually jeans and a nice shirt and converse…No heels…honestly they torture me…but with Pain comes beauty…or is it with Beauty comes pain?" She placed the folder down on the desk and suddenly looked really pensive.

Usagi watched her a moment. She really was a beautiful person, so kind too. This was really the first time someone had spoken to her without making a comment about her dressing or her looks. She liked this Minako, she was nice and different. She knew work would be great but she never imagined she'd find someone so nice. Usagi's smile grew wider and when Minako looked at her she could only smile back because for some strange reason Usagi's smile made that cold room very warm.

"So anyways…this is your desk." Usagi looked at the desk as Minako pointed that fact out. It was right across from the office facing the door. The words Chiba Mamoru CEO/DJ were written in golden letters on the door. That's right she was the secretary to the head of the Radio Station. "If you need me or have any questions just dial zero. This folder has all your work and information of Chiba-sama's preferences and his schedule." Minako pointed to the folder on her desk, Usagi looked at it then back to Minako. "Hopefully you don't get your head chewed off on the first day. Chiba-sama can be a real ogre."

"Thank you Aino-San."

"SAN! No, please I beg that you call me Minako-Chan." Minako protested quickly, only brightening Usagi's smile.

"Okay, Minako-Chan… Thank you." Minako smiled at Usagi when she bowed down and then took her seat. This person was definitely going to get hurt in this place, she was too nice…too naïve and innocent. But Minako suddenly had the urge to protect her, shaking her head she walked back into the reception. Just as she did three girls exited the elevator; one had long waist long black hair and dark blue eyes to the point that they looked purple. She wore a red shirt that read the words Inspired with the letter R facing the opposite direction, and faded blue skinny jeans along with black heels. The shorter one had short black hair with random streaks of blue every now and then, with a style that resembled Horikita Maki. She wore a tight white v-necked shirt with a blue vest over her chest, and black skinny's, her shoes were simple white flats. The tallest of the three had long shoulder length brown hair that was held in a high ponytail, she had deep forest green eyes and a wicked smirk on her lips. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a green tang top with a short black jacket over it, along with black converse shoes.

"I saw that movie Rei…it Sucked!" Said the tallest one as they stepped out of the elevator, she seemed to be arguing with the raven haired girl. Minako watched her friends silently. Usagi still in her thoughts, what would they think of her, she wondered.

"Even if you say that I'm still going to watch it Makoto, I mean I want my own opinion." Rei said to Makoto who just sighed a bit annoyed, the shorter of the two currently browsing her phone for something, "Ami! What are you doing?!" Rei asked a little tweaked that she had said nothing the whole ride up. Ami looked up from her phone.

"My mom sent me a text, she wanted a picture but I swear I saw it yesterday and now I can't find it." Ami grumbled slightly, clearly flustered. Rei shook her head, rolling her eyes before turning to Minako and whistling making the other two look at her.

"Wow…trying to win Motoki back I see…" Makoto and Ami smirked as Minako posed for them. The girls laughed yeah Minako had been talking about getting back at Motoki for a while now. Makoto looked up and out onto the hall of the building and caught sight of Usagi almost immediately, she tapped Ami on the shoulder and pointed towards her which caught Rei's attention. Ami and Rei turned and looked in the same direction and almost died of laughter. "Who hired ugly betty?" Rei squealed silently to Minako who made a face.

"Oh god! Beryl-Sama…had to be her. This is her desperate attempt to keep Chiba-sama all to herself…hire the Betty." Ami said, Makoto and Rei started laughing instantly. Usagi looked like the typical character in a comedy drama, where she's the one and only ugly person in a room of beautiful people.

"Oh man, I heard Chiba-sama and Nephrite-kun started the bet two days ago…but when Chiba-sama gets an eyeful of her, he'll drop out in two seconds." Makoto laughed, her sides were already hurting from all the laughing. The other two were in similar positions. Minako however couldn't laugh with them. Something about Usagi from their first meeting had her paralyzed, she couldn't so much as think wrongly of the poor girl.

"I hope he does…" Minako whispered as she came around her desk, the others stopped and stared at her. They leaned in close to the desk and studied her, she seemed troubled.

"What's up?" Rei asked, the look on Minako's face was a troubled one so naturally they were all worried. The four of them had grown up together; they had gone to Elementary, Middle and High school together they were like sisters so no matter what was going on they always cared for each other. Minako sighed, she didn't know how to tell them that Ugly Betty had suddenly cast a spell over her.

"She's too innocent…" Minako whispered, the other's watched silently. "It's like she doesn't know any wrong or anything, it makes me feel like I'm making fun of a small child." Minako turned towards the hall where Usagi was clearly seen going through the files on her desk gently. "She's kind of like Bunny…" the others turned towards Usagi.

"Like Bunny? Really?" Rei studied her. She remembered Bunny…when they were in Middle school they meet a girl near a park, who always seemed to look up to the sky. She was always sick so she always had a mask on, they never really saw her face but she was too pure and innocent. The girls had become instant friends with them. Bunny never really spoke and when she did she was like an angel, one day however she just left. They never saw her again…they concluded at some point that since she was so sick she just died.

Rei pushed herself off of Minako's desk and began to walk towards Usagi. Minako stood then afraid Rei was going to be rude or do something to the poor girl. When Minako reached out and stopped Rei there was a silence between them all. Silently Rei and Minako communicated for a few moments before Minako released Rei.

"Just….you'll be a goner once she smiles at you." Rei smirked at her friend's warning.

"Remember Minako…I'm not as weak as you…" She walked away leaving the other three behind. Honestly Rei was somewhere between curious and furious. Curious as to how she could get Minako to react like that with just one meeting. Furious because she had that type of effect on her friend, it almost didn't feel natural…had that ugly looking creature bribed poor Minako?

She approached Usagi with her mind set that this girl was devious and malicious behind a mask of innocence. When she appeared before Usagi the girl simply looked up. Her glasses falling on the rim of her nose and her eyes were confused, she cocked her head to the side and pushed her glasses up. First thing was first, the girl was a total nerd. Rei decided then and there that people like her should be arrested for just being an eyesore.

"May I help you?" She asked quietly sitting up straight, folding her hands before her like a child. Just like Minako had said way too innocent. She couldn't even sense Rei's menacing aura. It was just annoying. Just looking at her made Rei feel bad that she had thought anything mean at all…this woman was…dangerous. She crossed her arms and studied Usagi, it was a good disguise but she wasn't about to fool Rei, not one minute.

"That's my line sweetie" Rei said, her voice came out in a cold whisper that had Usagi shivering. Rei leaned forward placing her hands on the desk until she was face to face with Usagi. "I hope you don't think you're going to have it easy here…I hate people like you the most." Usagi stared at her dumbfounded….what had she done receive such venom less than an hour after her arrival.

"O..Okay…" She whispered intimidated, the way she looked down and avoided Rei's eyes made Rei feel like a complete Bitch, but she would not fall prey to this woman. No she would overcome the feeling she suddenly had to protect this person and be a strong rock. Rei pushed herself off her desk and walked back towards Minako with a troubled look on her face. When she reached the girls and she turned back to look at Usagi she saw a girl who seemed worried and confused all at once. She hated her already.

"Ah yes. The first menacing impression of the Hino family, shall you get a round of applause for scaring the poor girl half to death?" Minako said as she looked through some papers. She knew that Rei had gone to threaten Usagi, but from the look on Rei's face Minako knew that she was already feeling that protective nature over the nerdy blonde. Makoto and Ami would eventually throughout the day take turns in approaching Usagi but for now each scurried off to their desks.

Ami had to finish research before she went on Air with Makoto and Rei had some papers to file. She wouldn't go on air for another couple of hours but she had a lot of other things she needed to do. Minako silently watched Usagi from the reception, Chiba-sama would not be coming in for another hours or so, still her work schedule was already sent to her through e-mail and the girl looked hard at work already….but there was something waiting for her, something that she knew would not end well…

Usagi had worked hard and fast, although Rei's words were still echoing in her head she didn't let that stop her from working. Much to her pleasure she had almost finished everything on the list of things to do that had been e-mailed to her. She had set appointments, answered a handful of calls that had been directed to her and looked over papers that she would hand over to Chiba-sama when he arrived to work.

She wondered what he was like, the man who had hired her had told her he was a ruthless and calculating person…but she wondered if that was true? Or was he someone who hid behind a mask so to not let anyone in? Maybe he was a really cranky person or really professional so everyone only ever saw the strict side to him. She had been so lost in thought she never heard the elevator ding open, nor did she hear the smooth 'Good Morning' from an alluring voice that had every woman in the building melting. She didn't hear the footsteps that approached and stopped right in front of her desk. She didn't realize that there was someone standing right in front of her, looking at her, studying her with a horrified look on his face.

"Who are you?" the voice asked a little displeased, Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up from the papers she had been staring at for some time. At that moment in time someone should have kept her eyes from falling onto the face of the man that would change her life forever. If someone had told Usagi that on that day she would meet a series of characters that would have a life altering affect on her, she would not have believed it. Still at that moment she had not yet realized how meeting the receptionist and the fiery raven haired had already changed everything, but worse she had not yet to comprehend that the man she was now staring at breathlessly would come to be the person to cause her the most harm.

Until that very moment in time, Usagi still had the chance to run away. To further herself from the pain but the moment her crystal eyes looked into the dark blue eyes of the man that now cocked an eyebrow, she had accepted fate for what it was…accepting the world of change that was now hurling at her at 100 miles per hour. He was an absolute dream and for the first time in her life Usagi felt like she could really fall in love if she wasn't already. She couldn't find the words to say nor the air to breath was it possible to have such a strange and strong reaction to a man upon first laying eyes on him?

"I asked you a question." His voice was husky, it was smooth and it was making her heart race uncontrollably. Usagi snapped out her daze and inhaled for the first time in the past minute, she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi…your new secretary…" She said standing up and bowing. The man said nothing for a while just watched her with a troubled look; when he did speak again it made Usagi's heart skipped a beat.

"Pleasure to meet you Tsukino-san, I am your boss…Chiba Mamoru." He smiled at her and Usagi felt her knees almost give out. He gave her some instructions after that before heading into his office, once he was out of view and ear shot she fell to her chair completely numb…he was gorgeous. Usagi placed her hand over her heart, this was the first time her heart was racing so furiously.

Minako looked at Usagi and sighed. The other three had already appeared, also watching the blonde mess that sat currently flushed from head to toe. Rei crossed her arms, Minako turned to look at her friend. Rei wasn't about to admit it right now, but she also didn't like the fact that Chiba-sama had been so calm about Usagi's appearance.

"I think…the bet is still on." Minako whispered making Rei clench her teeth shut and the other two sigh. They had yet to meet Usagi but from the effect she had on Minako and Rei already they knew they would end up feeling the same and not liking what was about to happen one little bit.

* * *

**Okay so here is the first chapter to Love Radio/Koi Radio. Review and tell me whether or not I should continue. ^^ I'll update BYD soon, I promise!!! Happy New Year!!!!**

**Sakura**


End file.
